The present invention relates to protecting an insertion point of either an intravenous (IV) infusion or injection. More particularly, the invention pertains to an IV guard.
IV's have become a widely used and standard technique to introduce a substance into a vein of an individual. The substance can be introduced rapidly by an intravenous injection, or slowly by an intravenous infusion. IV's are typically used to introduce or administer blood or plasma during a blood transfusion; a mixture of glucose (sugar) and saline (salt) or other varied or concentrated nutrients for artificial feeding or hydration; and various drugs or medicines to treat pain, illness or disease.
IV's are typically comprised of a bag or bottle, a tube and a cannula. The bag or bottle store and contain the substance that is to be administered to the individual and is suspended from a holder above the insertion point of the IV. The tube is generally made of clear plastic for easy examination. The tube is connected at one end to the bag or bottle suspended from the holder. The opposite end of the tube is connected to the cannula. The cannula is inserted into the vein of the individual through the skin at the insertion point. After the cannula is inserted into the vein and connected to the tube, it is generally secured in place by surgical tape to the skin surrounding the insertion point. The cannula is secured in place to prevent damage which could otherwise result from its movement relative to the vein or insertion point through the skin.
IV's work well for adults and older children who can understand and appreciate the purpose of the IV and who can comprehend the significance of not disrupting the IV once it is in place. On the other hand, young children are not familiar with and do not understand the importance of an IV. They also can not comprehend for any length of time that they should leave the IV alone. Rather, young children tend to either fear the IV and want it out or are curious of the IV and want to play with it.
Children's fear of the IV arises not only from the pain associated with the cannula being inserted through their skin and into their vein, but also from the presence of the IV after it is inserted. The pain from the insertion or the mere presence of the IV can create extreme anxiety in the child causing them to become scared of the IV and want it removed. The child may also become curious of the tubes, rather than anxious or scared, and try to remove or play with the IV. Movement of the cannula inserted into the individual's arm can result in serious damage to the vein or surrounding tissue, such as being torn or punctured. The cannula can also break apart either partially or completely with a portion partially exposed or completely lodged underneath the surface of the skin. There is no known device that protects the insertion point of an IV while either helping to calm the child's fear or redirect the child's curiosity of the IV.